Goodbye That Never Was
by MissBootjah
Summary: Klaroline one shot. During 5x11. Klaus and Caroline never had a goodbye scene but they never truly said goodbye. What happened after they engaged in their physical activities :) The aftermath of Hot Hybrid Sex and a promise for the future. Goodbye for now, but not forever.


**So after that episode I could hardly not write this story. I really wanted to write this but I had to update Work For It first. But I just did so I could work on this and I wrote it and I'm sorry it's written in a hurry but I needed an after scene between them. This is how it turned out in my head. I'm sorry if you find Klaus too OOC. It's about what I wanted, not the show :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye that never was<strong>

They were lying entangled on the ground, she knew she should be disgusted by the leaves that they were around them and the smudges of dirt on her body but she couldn't find herself to care, not while his arms were still around her.

Her head was resting on his naked chest while his fingers were trailing strands of her hair between them. She could feel his chest vibrate when a satisfied growl escape his lips. She didn't want to move but when she looked at the sky she noticed the sun making its way down. If she would be away much longer her friends would worry and they would certainly find her. Her… and Klaus. She couldn't even imagine the things that she would hear but she could care about those things later. For now she was happy, and she wanted to keep that feeling for as long as she could.

Sure she had been sated alright, she should have known that with a thousand years of experience it would be more than satisfactory, it was… well he probably had ruined her for any other man. She could feel his hands releasing her hair and tracing patterns on her back.

"What are you doing?" she murmured against his skin not wanting to show him how affected she was by his touch but she knew he did know. She had proven that during their time together.

"I'm memorizing your body," he told her while he stroked one finger over her spine. She automatically arched into his touch and had to reprimand herself for losing herself so easily. She tried to tell herself this had just been one time. And it had been, for now at least. Klaus would go, and she would be free. Why didn't that sound so freeing anymore?

It was like he read her mind because when she pushed herself closer to him he pulled back just a bit, he raised her head, lifting her chin between his hand and looked into her eyes. "You're friends will be worried about you soon," he told her and she smiled at him.

"I don't care," she kissed his neck, leaving a trail of small kisses before she went for his lips. She loved the taste of him, he had told her once that she was a glorious kisser, so was he, but in this body, he was ten times better.

When she nipped his bottom lip he pulled back, only a little but enough for her to know what he meant. He had to leave. It had been his promise, she would confess, and he would leave. It had seemed like a great deal at the time, she could finally be honest about what she felt, about what she wanted. But now that she had it didn't seem that great anymore. She just had him, and now she would lose him again. He would leave her.

He didn't want to leave, especially now that he finally had her, he had had her in many ways and leaving now would be the hardest thing he had ever done but he couldn't stay. Not because of New Orleans or the baby or any of that, he didn't care about that, not like he cared about her. But he had enemies, people that could hurt her, would hurt her if they knew she was his weakness. And she was, she was his biggest weakness.

Maybe in a few years, when she was ready, she would come to him. For now she wasn't there yet. She was still so in touch with that human side of her, that light that he admired in her would always be there but she made plans and he didn't fit in them. He would let her live her dreams, go to college, get a degree, travel, anything she wanted. Because he knew that they would encounter again, one day he would meet her again, and when they did, he wouldn't let her go. He would lock her up in a room with him for at least a week.

"So this is goodbye then?" she asked while he let her go. He didn't want to but if he kept touching her he wouldn't be able to leave. He had always been bad at keeping a promise but this one, the ones he made her, he intended to keep.

"That was the deal," he said and tried to break eye contact with her. She had something that kept drawing him in, he had told her there was an allure to darkness, but there was an allure to light as well. She was the proof of that.

"Don't act as if this was just a deal," she hissed at him while she reached for her shirt and she smirked when she noticed her shirt, "It's ruined. I liked this shirt," she said.

"It wasn't just a deal, but you and I both now that you're not ready. But when you are, you know where I'll be."

"New Orleans," she breathed out and he chuckled.

"Yes, New Orleans, and there will always be room for you there," he told her earnestly while he searched for his Henley. She had ripped it apart after he had ripped hers, an eye for an eye, she had murmured while she had placed kissed on his chest. "It seems like you're not the only one who's shirt got ruined love," he chuckled when he grabbed the remains.

"Mine was prettier," Caroline said and he laughed at that.

"Maybe so, but it looked much better on the floor," he walked back over to her and his hand framed her face. "Everything you wear looks much better there," lust overclouded him when he kissed her again. He could feel her tugging on his hair while he whooshed them against another tree. They were trying to taste as much from the other as they possibly could, explore each other mouths while they still could and even though Klaus wanted to and he knew Caroline did too, he couldn't ravage her again. He really did need to leave because maybe her friends wouldn't look, but Rebekah would and he didn't want his sister to find Caroline like this.

She could feel him pull away his face and she tried to push him back, her hands embracing his neck, keeping him closer but she allowed him some distance. Their lips were just a breath away and she could feel them move against her. "I need to leave sweetheart."

She nodded and moved away from him, grabbing her clothes, her panties were ruined but she had managed to salvage her jeans. She slipped into him and felt Klaus getting behind her pressing him against her chest. "You know how much I want you, you can feel it," he pressed his groin against her, "But I can't stay here, and you can't come with. Not yet."

She sighed, "I know I can't. I don't want to, I have a life here…"

"And I'm not in it," he finished and hurt flew over both their faces, "At least not yet. I intend to keep my promise. I will leave, but I'll intend on keeping my other promises as well."

She looked confused, "What do you mean?" she breathed out while he pressed a kiss in the nape of her neck.

"I'll be your last love, even if I have to wait a decade, a century, I won't pursue you, but when you're ready I'll be waiting for you. I know that one day you will be."

"Klaus," she breathed out, "She had expected him to be done. He had had her, what more was there for him? But no he would still wait even if he would stay away from her. She wanted him more than anything but he was right. Not right now. She couldn't, she had been a vampire for not even two years and there was so much she still needed to experience.

She turned around and noticed that he as well had put on his jeans while she had put on hers, part of her was glad about it. It had been too big of a distraction. "I will come, I don't know when, if it will be a year, or two or a decade or even a century. But Klaus Mikaelson, one day I will stand on your doorstep."

"And I won't let you leave," he finished for her.

She smiled at his lips, "You better not."

The sun was now completely down and she glanced at it for a minute until he released her from his embrace. "You have to go now, while I'll still let you leave."

She pressed her lips against him, one last time and could feel the desperation in their touch. This would be the last time, not forever, but for who knew how long. She pulled back and closed her eyes again, she whispered against his lips, "Goodbye Klaus."

"Goodbye Caroline," she could hear a whisper in the wind. She heard the whoosh, the feel of wind around her skin and when she opened her eyes she was alone again. He was gone. And he wouldn't return. But she could, and she would.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I still can't believe that we actually got Hot Hybrid Sex and I truly believe that Klaroline isn't over forever, they will alway exist. If not on our tv than in our stories, minds and hearts.<strong>

**So what did you guys all thought about the episode? And this one shot? I never wrote supposed canon one shots before...**


End file.
